A commercially used system for connecting electrical resistance radiant heating panel to the electric power lines simply brakes (cuts) the power line, uses a connector such as a conventional Mar connector to connect the positive lead to the heating element and uses a similar connector to connect the opposite end of the heating element to the negative lead form the power line. If the power line is to extend beyond the panel the positive and negative wires of the continuing power line are similarly connected to the incoming line using the same connectors as used to connect the heating element of the panel.
The ground wires in the incoming power and continuing lines using this system may or may not be reconnected (normally there is no ground wire associated with the heating element of the radiant panel.) In many cases the ground wire is simply removed from the wire sections bared to make the connections and is not reconnected.
To protect these connections a molded plastic tubular element having a pair of substantially axial extending flanges is used to encompass the ends of the incoming and continuing power lines and their connections with the heating element of the panel. The axial flanges are positioned one in face to face relationship with each of the major surfaces of the panel. The tubular portion housing the wires and connectors may be filled with a suitable insulating and binding material (which also is smeared on the flanges) to secure the wires in place in the tubular section and the tubular element to the panel.